Question: Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} + 8 = 10\sqrt{x} + 4$
Explanation: Subtract $6\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} + 8) - 6\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 4) - 6\sqrt{x}$ $8 = 4\sqrt{x} + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $8 - 4 = (4\sqrt{x} + 4) - 4$ $4 = 4\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4}{4} = \frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4}$ Simplify. $1 = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $1 \cdot 1 = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = 1$